Naraku's Bad Day
by kitsieandmeow
Summary: The day is perfect! So why does Naraku have a bad feeling on such a nice day? And what does entrapment spells and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to do with it? Woo! First Story! Bad Summary... " o


It was bright day—not a cloud in the sky. Naraku hadn't been bothered by demon slayers, Kagura, Inuyasha and his gang of crazed revenge seeking jerks (that's what Naraku calls 'em) and none of the human servants that fled from his newly "borrowed" castle seemed to have survived his demons in the forest, _and_ it was a pretty nice castle too. Naraku knew he should be happy and relax while he could, but a sick feeling inside his stomach told him today was going to suck.

Naraku tried to ignore it, he sat in one of his new rooms; a medium sized room with paper walls and little dragons painted on those little divider-things and it even had a little walkway leading into the courtyard. Yes, today was going to be like a vacation, Naraku thought, no jewel shards, no Inuyasha, nothing but he, himself, and a nice long nap. Leaning against one of the wooden walls Naraku began to doze off.

And everything went to hell from there....

First, Naraku awoke to something cold, metallic, and sharp pressed against his throat. Second, he opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Sesshomaru who had somehow gotten passed his barriers, guards, and his own senses and now had Toukijin at his throat. How convenient, Naraku thought, I was just starting to have a nice day...

"Worthless wretch! Naraku, you shall die here. It was stupid of you to let your guard down," Sesshomaru hissed.

Naraku's red eyes gleamed, "Is that so? Fool, go ahead and dismember me if you like—but remember, Lord Sesshomaru, I'll simply regenerate and heal any wounds inflicted upon me!"

Sesshomaru smiled, and an eerie light was in his eyes, "Heh heh heh, Naraku..." his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "I don't plan on killing you right away..."

Naraku continued to glare at him, and had a defiant smirk on his face. Yet he thought to himself, what does that have to do with what I just said?

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly, "Demons' Bane! Entrapment!"

Naraku suddenly felt something rap around his wrists and neck and haul him up to sit on his knees. He glanced over his shoulder and saw strange, ghostly chains snake out from the walls and connect to the ones that held his wrists and neck. He cursed, since when did Sessho-ass know spells? he thought bitterly.

Naraku, however trapped as he was, continued to smile smugly. His miasma should cut the All-Powerful Lord Sesshomaru down to size! Sesshomaru continued to smile too, however, his smile unnerved Naraku—which is saying something when you think about all the terrifying, weird, disturbing things Naraku considers to be "normal", even by demon standards he's bat-poo crazy.

"Demons' Bane! _Seal!_' Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku felt something burning on his back and like he was quickly being drained of power. Within seconds, Naraku was nothing more than an average demon—no powers, nothing.

That sick little feeling in his stomach came back, and it told him it would be much worse.

Sesshomaru purred and knelt down in front of Naraku. He still had that crazed smile on his face. Naraku just glared at him.

"What do you want? Jewel shards? Revenge? Or are you just being an ass?"

"Your in no position to insult me, Aku."

Naraku involuntarily raised his eyebrows and stared at Sesshomaru in confusion, "What did you just call me?"

"Aku....Aku-kun...Little, helpless Aku-kun....." Sesshomaru purred.

Naraku didn't like where this was going...

Sesshomaru reached out and tugged off Naraku's sash, then he opened his kimono to get a better look at his chest. Naraku's abbs were that of steel, and the what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look on his face was priceless.

Sesshomaru rubbed "Aku's" chest. He'd stuck Toukijin into the floor boards and now seemed to devout himself to making Naraku confused and uncomfortable. Sesshomaru nuzzled Naraku's neck and pinched one his nipples playfully. Naraku said nothing. He simply wondered why the hell Sesshomaru would rather get his revenge on him this way instead of disemboweling him. He now hoped for the later....

Sesshomaru licked Naraku's lips and made him shudder. His hand traveled down Naraku's chest and attempted to slide into his pants—except apparently Jaken's voice really ruined the mood. (really it was just Sesshy's...Naraku wasn't quite into it at all...)

"LORD SESSHOMARU??!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!! M'LORD??!"

Sesshomaru growled and turned sharply, grabbing up the Toukijin and walked off. Jaken was going to regret this and not even know why for the rest of his life.

Naraku sighed. That was creepy. Something suddenly began to dawn on him...Now that Sesshomaru seemed to have left—how was Naraku going to reverse this spell that sealed his powers and chained him to his own wall?

"DAMN IT!!!"

Naraku looked around in interest, he was just about to say the very same thing...

A sweat drop appeared on his forehead, that was Inuyasha's voice....This was not exactly a good time for him to show up....

Naraku struggled with the chains as he listened to Kagome and Inuyasha bicker—they were also getting closer....

"But Inuyasha! We can't just leave Sango, Miroku, and Shippo behind like that!"

"Shut up! I have to find Sesshomaru! And—hey! I _still_ smell Naraku's stench! How long do you think he's been hiding here?'

"It doesn't matter—about Sesshomaru I mean. I sense Naraku's evil presence somewhere in the castle!"

"What!? Naraku! I'll kill him—tear him to shreds when I find him!"

"Calm down Inuyasha! I sense he hasn't left yet! Let's split up to search for him! I'll call you if I find anything!"

"Whatever! Go upstairs or something! I'm gonna follow that bastard's smell!"

"Be careful Inuyasha!"

Naraku tried desperately to free at least one hand, but to no avail. He heard heavy footsteps coming toward him, he knew it was useless. He cursed himself for being so stupid and letting Sesshomaru get him like that.

The door slid open and in walked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over and saw Naraku chained up, his kimono undone exposing his bare muscled chest, his hair framing his wickedly handsome face, and malevolent red eyes glaring at him.

Inuyasha mouthed Naraku's name and walked over to him. He stood over Naraku like a war lord—but something was off and Naraku could tell. Inuyasha should have tried to kill him by now—even if he suspected a trap he'd still rush in and try it. But Inuyasha just stood over him with a dazed look on his face.

Inuyasha tried to think of Kagome, even Kikiyo, and why he hated Naraku and all the evil things Naraku did that made it necessary to kill him. But he'd had dreams of Naraku... It was strange, Inuyasha thought, Naraku was pure evil and yet—he couldn't resist thinking of how beautiful his eyes were, or how soothing his deep voice would be when he said goodnight to him..

_Goodnight, Inuyaha-kun....Sweet dreams.._

He hated Naraku—or did he? His heart was fluttering around in his ribcage just thinking about him. Naraku would never wish him sweet dreams....Inuyasha thought a moment....he wouldn't because he doesn't know his true feelings. Inuyasha felt sick. How dare he feel this way for such an evil man!? And what about Kagome? And all she sacrificed for Inuyasha? To help kill Naraku no less! Or Kikiyo? Poor Kikiyo, who was murdered by Naraku! Was Inuyasha really falling for her murderer? He'd loved her first!

No, Inuyasha thought, he wasn't falling for Naraku. He'd already fallen for him. Tears welled up in Inuyasha's eyes. He was disgusted with himself. How dare he? Inuyasha sniffed, _I'm so sorry, Kagome, Kikiyo—everyone...._

Naraku observed Inuyasha for awhile. He appeared to be weeping. Strangely enough, Naraku wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be. He wasn't sure he'd be surprised by anything now that Sesshomaru of all people just tried to rape him earlier.....

Inuyasha looked at Naraku who stared back at him with a confused look. Naraku had no way of knowing what Inuyasha was thinking and wouldn't believe you if you told him. Inuyasha wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He took a few cautious steps toward him and got on his knees to see eye-to-eye with him. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Something in the pit of Naraku's stomach told him something in the world was horribly, horribly, wrong.

Inuyasha sniffed again, "Na-Naraku...." he said, tasting the sweetness of Naraku's name and his strange love for him, "Naraku-kun." Inuyasha said more confidently.

Naraku's eye twitched. Kun? Did he just say Naraku-KUN????

"W-wah? Inuyasha? You fool! Kill me now that you have the chance! Or are too much of a coward?" Naraku said venomously.

Inuyasha's mouth twisted into a smile, "Naraku-kun...I-I don't want to hurt you..."

Naraku's eye twitched again as Inuyasha moved closer. What was wrong with him? He's acting weirder than Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha blushed, he felt strangely happy—he felt he suppressed his feelings for far too long and know he knew them. And Naraku would know them too...He leaned in to Naraku, staring into his mesmerizing eyes. Naraku stared back, confused and shocked when their lips met.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach said; _I told you so._

Inuyasha leaned back and took a deep breath, he felt better. Naraku stared at him blankly, thinking; what the hell was that?

Kagome called down to Inuyasha from far away, "Inuyasha! I can't find a trace of him! Let's go back before Sango and Miroku get worried!"

Inuyasha kissed Naraku again and smiled, "I'll see you, Naraku-kun."

Inuyasha got up and went to the door, he looked back and said, "I'll be dreaming of you—my love," he whispered and then ran down the hall and out of Naraku's sight.

Naraku pondered the word love and wished that he'd wake up now.

Naraku wondered why Inuyasha thought he could kiss him and then randomly leave kind of like the way Sesshomaru did. But he couldn't worry about that now, he needed to undo the seal and chains-fast! Before something else happened.

Naraku had been left hanging there for an hour before Kagura arrived and walked in, quite surprised to find Naraku like that. She walked ever and inspected him.

He glared at her, "Just get me down."

Kagura looked him over again and shook her head, she recognized the seal on his back and was going to enjoy a little payback.

Naraku eyed her nervously. She smiled and reached out to pinch both nipples. He growled, not another one! He knew he was sexy but couldn't everyone have just a little restraint?

Kagura laughed and suddenly twisted his nipples, nearly tearing them off.

Naraku squeaked in pain. She laughed even more and did it again.

Until, thankfully for poor Naraku, Kanna came in. Kagura blushed and slowly backed away from Naraku, "Heh heh, uh......hi- I wasn't, that was....uh heh heh...."

Kanna stared at Kagura until she left. Kagura didn't care though, that was funny and she hoped it would happen again.

Kanna let him down and broke the seal, sadly, before Inuyasha could come back with Sesshomaru.....XD Yaoi!!!!

Ha~ I need to work on my writing! But that was okay for a beginer, right??? Um, when and if you comment, can you tell me what i need to do better? K thx bye


End file.
